Robots for Dummies
by deathofabyss
Summary: Lunch was about to start, but apparently the only one missing in the crew was Robin who ended up going to a bookstore. With his curiosity, Franky decided to look for her. (FroBin one shot)


It was nearing lunch time and the Strawhats decided to eat in their ship since they couldn't find any place to stay in at the current island. While Sanji prepared the food, Nami took a sip from the drink that Sanji had prepared beforehand. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper played around with the swing and Brook just watched them while drinking tea. Zoro was in the watch tower doing his usual training. All of them were doing their own thing while waiting for the food, as for Franky... He was wondering where their archaeologist has wondered off. He tried asking Nami since he knew asking the others would be pointless.

"Oi girlie, have you seen Robin? She doesn't seem to be anywhere around Sunny."

"Can you please stop calling me that!" Nami complained as she took another sip from her drink. "Anyway if you're looking for Robin, she said that she wanted to check out this bookstore somewhere in the island. Why do you ask?"

Franky scratched his head and replied, "Hmmm... Nothing really just curious."

'_Bookstore?' _The cyborg asked himself in his thoughts. He didn't know why, but for some reason he was curious on as to why she suddenly went there. He knew that Robin loves reading books since that's what she does most of the time, but why run off now when it was almost lunch time? Without even noticing it, Franky was already walking around town looking for this bookstore.

"Seriously, where could that bookstore be?" Franky asked himself as he raised his sunglasses from his eyes to have a close look at the area.

He saw people selling goods, some chatting along the streets, others shopping. He didn't know if he should ask them where the bookstore was, but he decided to let his instincts guide him and without him noticing, he arrived at a certain shop. It wasn't just any shop but a bookstore.  
There weren't much people inside it though, so he wondered if this could be the place where Robin wondered off to.

Franky also noticed how the structure of the store was really in bad shape, and it bothered him. He felt like fixing it but he knew this wasn't the time for it.

"It would be super if I could do some renovations here, but I need to go and look for that Robin first."

The cyborg entered the bookstore, but before he entered, apparently due to his size, he accidentally almost broke the door so he ended up needing to hunch and enter slowly to make sure he doesn't increase the damage.

"Damn it. Now I really want to fix that." He stated out loud, but before he could get distracted by this broken door, he heard a familiar voice call out his name.

"Franky?" A tall raven haired woman stated as she closed the book that she was just reading.

"AH! Robin I finally found ya! Seriously leaving off like that when lunch is about to start." Franky stated with a smile on his face, feeling contented finally finding the person he was looking for, though he didn't really expect to find her that easily.

Suddenly, Franky took notice of the book Robin was holding. He tried to take a closer look at it from his spot, but one thing he knew that it wasn't a book that Robin would usually read.

"Ei that book you're holding, what's it about?" he asked as he pointed at it.

Robin became somewhat flustered and remembered that she was still holding the strange book she found. She immediately hid it back in the shelves and walked away exiting the store, but before she did she looked back at Franky and responded with a smile, "You said lunch was about to start right? We better head back."  
She turned around and walked away from the store heading to where Sunny was and left Franky at the shop alone.

"Hmm? What was that about?" Franky wondered.

When he was about to turn his back and exit the store, he felt somewhat bothered about that book Robin was reading. What was it that it she was reading that it even made someone like her lose her composure? So he decided to walk towards the shelf which she returned the book. It was a good thing he saw where she placed it so he knew which one to grab.

The cyborg pulled out the book from its shelf and saw the title. He browsed through the pages and he couldn't help but smile as he flipped through it.

"Seriously, if she wanted to know about these, she could have just asked." He stated as he returned the book back and scratched his metal nose.

He left the bookstore and ended up buying that certain book.

"Robots for Dummies... Not like you at all Nico Robin."


End file.
